The Janet Parker Story
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Gefangen in den Erwartungen ihres Vaters und der Gesellschaft findet Janet Parker ihren Weg ins Glück mitten während der Depression. Doch was als Kampf um Freiheit anfängt wird bald zur Legende. AU, Janets POV von "The Sam Barrow Story"
1. Kapitel 1

**Titel:** The Janet Parker Story  
><strong>Partner-Fic zu:<strong>The Sam Barrow Story  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Schattentaenzerin & Lamia Lilith  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Stargate SG-1  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Sam/Janet, Jack/Daniel  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-12  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Romanze/Drama  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Gefangen in den Erwartungen ihres Vaters und der Gesellschaft findet Janet Parker ihren Weg ins Glück mitten während der Depression. Doch was als Kampf um Freiheit anfängt wird bald zur Legende. Dies ist die Geschichte von Janet Parker und Sam Barrow, ihrer großen Liebe und ihrem Leben in der "Ära der Volksfeinde." (AU, Janets POV von "The Sam Barrow Story")  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Uns gehört nichts außer der Idee.  
><strong>AN:** Mal wieder eine Kurzgeschichte als Abwechslung zu unseren ellenlangen Fics. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Wortanzahl:** 1214 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Kapitel 1**

„Ok Leute! Hände da wo ich sie sehen kann und macht ja keine Mätzchen!", schallte es, etwas lauter als die restlichen Stimmen, durch das kleine Lebensmittelgeschäft. Jemand stand lässig am Eingang mit einem Colt in der Hand, einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht und zielte auf den Angestellten hinter der Kasse.

Hastig riss der Kassierer seine Hände in die Luft und starrte den Unbekannten, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen, an.

„Sehr gut. So gefällt mir das ganze schon viel besser!", kam es von dem Unbekannten, der noch immer breit grinste. Als wenn ihn das alles nur amüsierte und nichts Schlimmeres dabei passieren konnte.

Janet stand halb versteckt durch ein Regal in der Nähe des Einganges, sodass sie den Dieb etwas genauer betrachten konnte. Nun zumindest dies was zu erkennen war. Ein langer Mantel verhüllte die Form des nur wenig größeren Mannes. Darunter lugte jedoch ein schwarzer Anzug hervor und zusammen mit dem Hut auf dem Kopf ergab sich das Bild eines Gentlemans aus der Stadt. Irgendwas störte Janet jedoch an diesem Bild. Waren es die strahlend blauen Augen oder die rosigen Lippen, aber irgendwas sagte ihr, dass hier kein Mann den Kassierer und die Kunden bedrohte.

„So, wären sie nun so freundlich und würden mir das Geld bitte in eine Tüte packen?"

Der Kassierer starrte ihn unverhohlen an wegen des freundlichen und respektvollen Tonfalls. Daher war er sich auch nicht wirklich sicher ob er der ‚Bitte' nachgehen sollte oder nicht.

„Ja? Zu freundlich von ihnen. Und mit ein bisschen Tempo wenn ich bitten darf. Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Neugierig, immer noch versteckt, beobachtete Janet das Geschehen. Sie wusste sie sollte Angst haben, aber sie glaubte nicht dass dieser Mann oder diese Frau jemanden wehtun würde. Sie schien nur auf das Geld aus zu sein und auf nichts anderes.

Hastig packte der Kassierer währenddessen das Geld in die Tüte und reichte sie nun mit zitternden Händen dem Räuber, der sie ihm aus der Hand nahm und in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

„So, da wir uns einig geworden sind … werde ich sie nicht länger belästigen. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich noch!", sagte der Unbekannte und verbeugte sich kurz.

Alle, einschließlich Janet, dachten sie könnten aufatmen. Das gleich wieder alles wie vorher sein würde, doch auf einmal schallte ein lauter Knall durch den Laden und der Dieb wurde leicht nach vorne, in Richtung Tür geschleudert, während ihm ein Schmerzesschrei entwich. Schnell konnte er sich jedoch wieder fangen und drehte sich innerhalb von Sekunden um.

Es waren nur wenige Sekunden nach dem ersten Schuss als ein zweiter erschallte. Dieses Mal aus dem Colt des Diebes und dieses Mal traf es den Verkäufer. Verblüfft blickte er auf seine Brust und sein weißes Hemd, wo sich gerade ein großer roter Fleck ausbreitete, bevor er zusammenbrach.

Fassungslos trat Janet einen Schritt vor. War das gerade eben wirklich passiert? Der junge Räuber war doch vorhin so freundlich und höflich gewesen.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht drückte er auf die Wunde und ging dann zügig aus dem Laden. Er warf nicht einen Blick nach hinten und niemand machte sich die Mühe ihn aufzuhalten. Zu sehr waren alle von der Wendung des Augenblicks schockiert.

Doch sobald der junge Räuber aus dem Laden verschwunden war, brach ein Tumult los. Die Leute stürzten regelrecht auf den verletzten Kassierer zu und versuchten, so gut es ihnen eben möglich war, ihm zu helfen.

Doch Janet hatte ganz andere Interessen und Sorgen.

Sie wusste nicht warum aber sie zog es mehr nach draußen. Ihr Blut rauschte so laut in ihren Adern seitdem der Räuber den Colt erhoben hatte und irgendwie wollte sie dieses Gefühl noch nicht verliehen. So war es vielleicht auch nicht verwunderlich, dass sie, anstatt dem Kassierer zu helfen, nach draußen trat und sich umsah nach dem Räuber.

Sie ließ ihren Blick durch die Menge schweifen, die sich langsam vor dem Geschäft gebildet hatte. Aus weiter Ferne ertönte eine Sirene und deutete die Ankunft der Polizei an. Doch das alles interessierte sie nicht. Noch immer suchte sie ihn. Hastig ging sie an den Leuten vorbei.

Aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm Janet einen ihr wohlbekannten Mantel und als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie gerade noch wie die Räuberin eine kleine Seitengasse betrat. Denn jetzt war sie sich hundert pro sicher, dass es eine DiebIN war. Sie war selbst überrascht wie sie es bisher übersehen konnte. Sie war die Tochter eines Arztes und wollte selbst Krankenschwester werden. Wie hatte sie es da nur übersehen können, dass der Räuber keinen Adamsapfel hatte?

Bevor sie sich jedoch weiter deswegen schellten konnte, stieß sie auf einmal ein Arm brutal gegen die Wand. Ohne auf sie Rücksicht zu nehmen, drückte sich dieser Arm dann auf ihren Rücken und verhinderte so jegliche Chance von Gegenwehr.

„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht aber ich finde es für gewöhnlich nicht gerade höflich wenn man jemanden nachspioniert.", knurrte eine leise Stimme direkt in ihr Ohr.

Janet versuchte sich zu befreien doch der Griff um ihren Arm lockert sich nicht. Immer noch war sie an der Wand gepresst und spürte den Körper der Diebin gegen ihren Rücken. Gleichzeitig spürte sie jedoch wie ihre Bluse immer feuchter wurde. War die Räuberin so schwer verletzt?

„Bitte.", kam es gepresst von Janet. „Ich will dir nur helfen."

Diese paar Worte hatten allerdings keinerlei Wirkung auf die Frau und auch der Griff wurde nicht sanfter.

„Sicher. Und ich glaube dir natürlich aufs Wort."

Sekundenlang verhaarten sie in dieser Position bis der Griff sich um Janets Hände doch langsam löste, doch sie wagte es sich nicht, sich zu befreien … noch nicht.

"Und wie willst du mir helfen? Kannst du einen Arzt aus deinen nicht existenten Hut zaubern?"

„Nein. Ich … mein Vater ist Arzt. Ich weiß wie man Wunden versorgt. Bitte, ich will dir wirklich nur helfen.", antwortete Janet leise und wand sich nun sanft aus dem Griff der Diebin.

"Warum?"

Immer noch spürte Janet diesen Griff doch er schien mit jedem weiteren Wort zwischen ihnen schwächer zu werden.

„Weil du es nicht verdienst hast.", sagte Janet leise und hob leicht den Kopf um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können.

"Ich habe gerade jemanden erschossen.", war die skrupellose Antwort.

"Du hättest es nicht getan wenn er nicht geschossen hätte. Selbsterhaltung nenn man so was."

Während Janet sprach, hatte sie ihre rechte Hand oberhalb der Schusswunde gelegt und zog dann vorsichtig den blutdurchtränkten Stoff von der Wunde.

Blaue Augen blickten leicht auf sie herunter als sie die Wunde untersuchte. Das weiße Anzughemd trug nun einen großen, roten Fleck, doch Janet konnte auf einen Blick erkennen, dass die Schusswunde nicht lebensbedrohlich war. Darum drückte sie nur mit ihrer Hand auf die Wunde um die Blutung zu stoppen bis sie sie behandeln konnte. Die Räuberin schien sie jedoch nicht vom Haken zu lassen und war immer noch nicht mit ihrer Antwort zufrieden.

"Falsch und das weißt du. Man sieht das ja schon an deiner Kleidung, dass du eine kleine Miss Artig bist. Also warum redest du meine Tat gut?"

Was sollte sie sagen? Sie wusste selbst nicht warum sie dieser Verbrecherin helfen wollte. Sie hatte einen Menschen verletzt und einen Laden ausgeraubt. Warum tat sie das? Am Ende blieb ihr nur eine Antwort und diese... diese schien der Diebin endlich zu reichen.

"Ich weiß es selbst nicht."

Ende Kapitel 1


	2. Kapitel 2

**Wortanzahl:** 923 Wörter

**Kapitel 2**

"Nein."

Mit diesem einen Wort wandte sich Sam zur Tür, doch so einfach ließ sich Janet nicht abspeisen. Sie hatte die letzten Tage damit zugebracht die andere Frau gesund zu pflegen und sie vor der Polizei zu verstecken, während sie sie gleichzeitig immer besser kennen lernte. Denn nachdem die Blonde bewusstlos auf den Badezimmerboden gesunken war, hätte sie sie eh nicht alleine lassen können. Nicht, dass sie das gewollt hätte. Dafür war Janet viel zu sehr von dieser Frau fasziniert. Und so war sie bei ihr geblieben. Hatte Essen gekocht, sich mit ihr unterhalten und so einen anderen, besseren Eindruck von ihr gewonnen.

Zum Glück war ihr Vater gerade unterwegs, weswegen nur ihre Tante ab und zu vorbeikam um nach ihr zu schauen und diese konnte sie leicht ablenken. 

„Oh doch!", behaarte Janet weiterhin und stellte sich vor die größere Blonde. 

Sie stand somit zwischen Sam und der Tür und sie würde garantiert nicht verschwinden bis sie das bekam was sie haben wollte. Egal was es kostete. Sie hatte es satt immer zurückgelassen zu werden. Sie war mehr als nur ein kleines Hausweibchen, das Kinder bekommen sollte. 

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Janet.", knurrte Sam schon regelrecht und trat dabei einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. 

Doch sie dachte nicht mal im Traum daran beiseite zu treten. Sie hatte sich die Chance verdient und sie würde diese nicht einfach so verstreichen lassen. 

"Lass. Mich. MITKOMMEN!" 

Vehement versperrte Janet Sam den Weg. Ihre Arme ausgebreitet, stand sie nur wenige Zentimeter von der anderen Frau entfernt, die sie mit kühlen Augen ansah. 

„NEIN!" 

Laut und mit deutlicher Wut in der Stimme hatte Sam dieses Wort ausgesprochen. 

„Geh mir jetzt SOFORT aus dem Weg! Oder …" 

Doch ehe sie weiter sprechen konnte, wurde sie auch schon von Janet unwirsch unterbrochen. 

„Oder was? Was willst du tun wenn ich dir nicht Platz mache?" 

"DAS willst du nicht wissen", knurrte Sam regelrecht, doch Janet wich nicht zurück. 

Sie war nicht schwach oder ängstlich oder all diese anderen Dinge, die Frauen sein sollten. 

„Ich will mitkommen und du wirst mich mitnehmen!" 

Ein paar Sekunden lang schwiegen beide Frauen und Janet sah hoch in die blauen Augen vor sich, die sie böse anfunkelten. Auf einmal griffen sie jedoch starke Hände und stießen sie regelrecht brutal gegen die Wand. 

"Uffh", entwich ihr, doch fast wie im Reflex klammerte sie sich mit ihren Händen an Sam und zog sie so mit sich, eine Flucht so verhindert. Sam ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und versuchte wirsch die Hände von ihrem Körper zu stoßen. 

Nur wenige Momente dauerte ihr Kampf und am Ende wurde Janet, mit den Händen neben ihr Gesicht, an die Wand gedrückt. 

"Schweig endlich und zeig mir, dass du mehr als eine verzogene Göre bist als du dich gerade präsentierst. Glaubst du wirklich ich würde jemanden, der sich so aufführt, mitnehmen?" 

„Ach ich bin also eine verzogene Göre? Hätte eine verzogene Göre, wie du mich nennst, dass alles getan? Hätte sie einem Verbrecher geholfen? Ihn gesund gepflegt? Ihn versteckt? Hätte sie das getan?", fragte Janet wütend und versuchte sich mit einem Ruck von Sam zu befreien doch es gelang ihr nicht. Frustriert ließ sie sich wieder nach hinten, gegen die Wand sinken. Dann kam ihr jedoch eine Idee. 

Langsam breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln aus und immer noch brach sie nicht den Augenkontakt mit der Blonden, während sie ihre Arme schnell um deren Hals schlang und sie an sich zog. Überrascht entwich der anderen Frau ein kleines "huh" als sie auf einmal gegen die Wand gepresst da stand und Janet ihren Arm bedrohlich gegen ihren Hals drückte. 

„Hab ich dir nun bewiesen dass ich es wert bin mitgenommen zu werden?", fragte Janet leise und beugte sich so weit nach vorn, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. 

Für einen Moment konnte Sam nicht anders als zu schweigen während ihr klar wurde wie nahe ihre Krankenschwester ihr war, doch dann fiel ihr wieder ein was diese verlangte und endlich fand sie wieder die Worte, die sie so dringend brauchte. 

"Nein... so niemals...aber vielleicht wenn du mir einen vernünftigen Grund nennen kannst warum du unbedingt mit willst." 

Über diese ehrliche Aussage stutzte Janet einen Moment, ehe sie sich erklärte. 

"Ich will nicht eine von vielen sein. Ich will mich beweisen. Und ich will nicht zu Hause sitzen müssen und jedes zweite Jahr ein Kind zur Welt bringen nur weil ich eine Frau bin und das von mir verlangt wird." 

Eine Sekunde blickte sie noch wie gebannt in Sams Augen, ehe sie langsam ihren Arm von dessen Hals zog. 

Kaum war sie frei, schubste Sam sie weg. 

"Wie ich es gesagt habe... ein kleines Kind." 

"Was?", fragte Janet entgeistert und machte dabei wieder einen Schritt auf die Blonde zu. 

"Ja, ein kleines Kind... unfähig sich zur Wehr zu setzen, weswegen es sich entschließt wegzulaufen." 

"Aber ich laufe nicht weg!", protestierte Janet lautstark und fuhr sich dabei verzweifelt durch die Haare. "Bitte ... ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Ich gehe in der Menge unter." 

"Und warum sollte mich das interessieren? Nur weil du mich gepflegt hast?", fragte Sam kalt und beobachtete ungerührt Janet. 

Doch dieser schien es egal zu sein. Ebenso gefühllos, so anders als eben noch, erwiderte sie den Blick als sie ruhig antwortete und so Sam aus mehr als nur einen Grund dazu zwang sie auf ihren nächsten Raubzug mitzunehmen. 

"Weil ich weiß... wonach du im Fieberwahn und im Schlaf geschrieen und gestöhnt hast ... und... du bist nicht allein, Sam, du bist nicht allein."

Ende Kapitel 2

**A/N:** Kurze Insiderinfo. Janets „Du bist nicht allein" und dessen Bedeutung (s. Kapitel 2 der „The Samantha Barrow Story") ist inspiriert durch einen meiner (Shadowdancer) Lieblingsfilme und der Beziehung der beiden Hauptcharaktere. Gemeint ist X-Men: Erste Entscheidung und Erik/Charles (Magneto/Professor X). Falls ihr den Film noch nicht gesehen habt, TUT es. Er ist großartig!


	3. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 799 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Kapitel 3**

Immer wieder schwankte ihr Blick hin und her. Sie saß am Küchentisch von Sams Bruders und seines "besten Freundes", der sowohl sie als auch Sam öfter unterstützt hatte bei ihren... Aktivitäten. Im Moment bereiteten sich die beiden ebenso wie sie auf die nächsten paar Stunden vor. Es kam ihr immer noch wie ein schrecklicher Alptraum vor, dass dies passiert war, aber ein Blick nach unten auf den Tisch zeigte ihr, dass es kein Traum war. Wie im Hohn starrten sie Sams wunderschöne Augen aus ihrem Steckbrief empor, während ein weiteres Bild neben einem Zeitungsartikel sie bei ihrer Festnahme zeigte.

„Scheiße.", entfuhr es Jack zum wiederholten Mal und er fuhr sich nervös durch sein ohnehin schon zerzaustes Haar. „Wie konnte das nur passieren? Mit dem Steckbrief … ok, das kann ich gerade so noch verstehen. ABER die Festnahme … ist sie denen denn genau in die Arme gerannt?"

"Anscheinend", erklang hinter ihr auf einmal eine Stimme und ohne Aufzusehen wusste Janet wer es war.

Ruhig zog dieser jemand den Stuhl zu ihrer linken weg vom Tisch und setzte sich neben sie. Erst als er saß, blickte die junge Frau auf. Unfähig ihm und seinen musternden Blick zu entgehen als er ihre Hand ergriff.

"Und warum hat sie dann nicht gewartet dies erst zu tun, wenn ich sie zurückreißen kann aus diesen Arm?", kann Janet nicht anders als mit Galgenhumor zu fragen.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung … von dir würde sie sicher gerne gerettet werden wollen.", konnte Jack sich nicht verkneifen, doch keine Sekunde später war er wieder ernst.

„Sie ist doch sonst nicht so unvorsichtig. Das war schon Dummheit! Und nun sitzt sie deswegen im Knast und kann von Glück reden wenn sie NUR 10 Jahre bekommt."

"Nun... theoretisch kann man ihr nur diesen einen Raub anhängen", meldete sich nun jedoch die Stimme vom 3. Bewohner der kleinen Wohnung zu Wort. Mit einem Lächeln, dass selbst für Janet, die ihn erst seit kurzem kannte, nicht die Besorgnis verhüllte, setzte auch er sich an den Tisch wo er fast unbewusst mit seiner Hand die von Jack streichelte, die auf dem Tisch lag.

„Dann eben nur den einen und das reicht auch schon. Wenn sich aber noch jemand an sie erinnert und sie in Verbindung mit dem Mord im Warenladen bringt, ist es aus. Und das befürchte ich.", sagte Jack leise zu dem jungen Mann neben sich.

"Wie optimistisch."

Sarkastisch meldete sich Janet wieder zu Wort bevor sie sich mit einem Seufzen durch die Haare fuhr.

„Janet, ich betrachte die Situation nur von allen Seiten."

Nach diesem Satz breitete sich eine drückende Stille in der kleinen Küche aus, die keiner von den Anwesenden wagte zu durchbrechen. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und versuchte noch immer zu begreifen wie es so weit kommen konnte.

„Ich werde sie rausholen.", wisperte Janet leise und starrte dabei angestrengt und nachdenklich auf das Zeitungsfoto von Sam.

"_Wir_ werden sie rausholen", berichtete Daniel sie, bevor er über den Tisch griff und ihre Hand nahm.

Janet schüttelte jedoch den Kopf, kaum das er ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nein. Ich werde sie rausholen. Allein! Ich habe ihr das eingebrockt und ich werde sie da wieder rausholen. Sie hat schon so viel für mich getan. Jetzt werde ich es ihr zurückzahlen."

"Ah ha, du und deine geheime Armee wollen also das Staatsgefängnis in dem Sam gefangen gehalten wird?"

„Nun ja … mein Vater hat Einfluss. Nicht viel aber genug damit ich, natürlich rein ausbildungstechnisch, auf die Krankenstation darf. Ich werde da ein, zwei Tage arbeiten und werde zusehen, dass ich Sam in dieser Zeit finde. Und naja … ich sehe unschuldig in solch einer Krankenschwestertracht aus. Und der Rest wird sich aus der Situation heraus ergeben."

Auf diese Ausführung hin herrschte einen kurzen Moment Stille und Janet konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen, wegen ihrem grandiosen Einfall, nicht verkneifen.

"Du weißt, dass du mehrere Wochen und Monate dort arbeiten musst, bevor dir soweit vertraut wird alleine eine Gefangene zu behandeln. Außerdem wird deine Vergangenheit überprüft und es tut mir Leid, aber das... würdest du nicht überstehen", zerbrach Daniel jedoch mit Bedauern ihre Seifenblase.

Missmutig verschränkte die kleine Brünette die Arme vor der Brust und blickte Daniel herausfordernd an.

„Und was schlägst du vor? Ich werde Sam sicher nicht die nächsten 10 Jahre im Gefängnis verrotten lassen!", knurrte sie.

"Glaub mir, das will ich auch nicht und wir werden das auch nicht zulassen... obwohl es meiner Schwester vielleicht mal gut tun würde"; versicherte ihr Jack, doch anstatt auf den wütenden Blick einzugehen den sie ihm wegen seinem letzten Kommentar zu warf, breitete sich auf einmal ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Es war ein Grinsen wie es Janet in den letzten Wochen öfter auf Sams Gesicht gesehen hatte und sie wusste... Sam wäre bald wieder an ihrer Seite.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl:** 904 Wörter

**Kapitel 4**

Es war so einfach. Dies war Janets einziger Gedanke. So einfach, so simpel. Ohne ein Gefühl der Angst oder der Verzweiflung oder der Reue. Es war schlicht und einfach eine Notwendigkeit um Sam zu schützen. Um diejenige zu beschützen, die ihr einfach alles bedeutete.

Es hatte so normal, wenn nicht gar leicht, begonnen. Jack hatte vorgeschlagen, dass es mal wieder an der Zeit war ein Geschäft um Geld zu erleichtern und da sie und Sam als Frauen eher für Ablenkung durch ihre Reize sorgen konnten, waren sie auch diejenigen, die als erstes bemerkten, dass sie nah dran waren erwischt zu werden.

Nein, dass war falsch. SIE war die einzige gewesen, die etwas bemerkt hatte. Sam hatte mit dem Rücken zu dem Mann gestanden, der ihr das Leben ausgehaucht hätte, wenn sie nicht reagiert hätte.

Sie wusste Jack oder Daniel hätten vielleicht einschreiten können doch aus irgendeinem Grund kam ihr das gar nicht in den Sinn. Sie wusste das die beiden in der Nähe waren doch trotz allem zog sie ihre Waffe. Gut versteckt in einem ihrer Rockfalten und leicht erreichbar wie sich nun zeigte.

Und schneller als der Wachmann überhaupt seine Waffe ziehen konnte, hatte Janet sie auch schon abgefeuert. Keine Sekunde später sank er mit einem überraschten Ausdruck im Gesicht auf den Boden und blieb reglos liegen.

So einfach. Eine simple Handbewegung. Ein kleiner Druck ihrer Finger und zack... ein Menschenleben war ausgehaucht. Schock, Abscheu und so viel anderes hätten sie erfüllen sollen doch in Wahrheit... empfand sie nichts davon. Nur Ruhe und eine fast eisige Zufriedenheit.

Still starrte sie auf die Leiche nieder, bevor sie ohne eine Regung auf ihrem Gesicht und ohne auf die Blicke, die Sam und die beiden Jungs zuwarfen, zu achten nach vorne und nahm die Geldtasche, die der Kassierer gepackt hatte.

„Wir sollten verschwinden.", sagte sie leise zu Sam, die sich noch immer nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte.

Sie nahm die Hand ihrer Freundin und ging mit ihr zusammen nach draußen. Sie stiegen hastig in den Wagen ein, denn Jack sowie Daniel waren nach draußen gestürmt und hatten abgesichert, dass niemand ihnen bei ihrer Flucht im Wege stand.

Gelassen stellte sie das Geld neben sich ab, nachdem sie sich ins Auto hineingesetzt hatte. Zufriedene steckte sie ihre Beine aus, während Jack so viel aus den Wagen herausholte wie möglich. Schweigen herrschte im Auto die erst durch Janet gebrochen wurde.

"Das war ein voller Erfolg."

Janet hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch sie spürte regelrecht die Fassungslosigkeit, die den Innenraum des Autos erfasste.

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert und blickte zu ihrer Freundin hinüber, die ihr jedoch nicht in die Augen sah.

„Ähm … ich weiß ja nicht wie ich dir das jetzt erklären soll … aber … DU hast gerade jemanden umgebracht!", sagte Jack mit beton ruhiger Stimme und warf dabei einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel.

"Und...?" Fragend sah Janet ihre Freunde nacheinander an, doch ein jeder wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Wie fühlst du dich? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Daniel und in einen winzigen Moment lang war Janet sich nicht ganz sicher wenn er fragte. Sie oder Sam, die noch immer auf ihre Hände sah und so seinen Blick nicht wahrnehmen konnte.

„Ja sicher … es war zwar nicht geplant aber was hätte ich sonst in diesem Moment machen sollen? Warten bis er Sam erschießt?", fragte Janet rhetorisch und versuchte dabei noch immer Blickkontakt mit ihrer Freundin herzustellen.

"Nein... aber ihn auch nicht kaltblütig erschießen", war Jacks kühle Antwort.

„Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sonst tun sollen? Ich habe es nicht drauf angelegt … ich habe ganz einfach nur gehandelt!", rechtfertigte sie sich leise und griff dabei nach Sams Hand. Sie umschloss diese mit ihrer und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.

„Sam?", fragte sie so leise, dass es nur die Angesprochene verstehen konnte.

Doch diese reagierte nicht. Vorsichtig drückte Janet einen sanften Kuss auf Sams Handrücken, bevor sie sie umdrehte und einen weiteren Kuss auf Sams Handinnenfläche drückte.

„Samantha?", fragte sie wieder so leise und strich immer wieder sanft über ihre Hand.

Endlich bekam sie eine Antwort, doch sie war so nichts sagend wie Sams vorheriges Schweigen. Die Stimme der Blondine sagte leise ihren Namen ohne ein weiteres Wort der Klärung ihrer Gemütsstimmung.

„Sprich mit mir!", wisperte Janet und versuchte die aufkommende Angst in Schach zu halten.

Doch immer noch herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen und erst Daniels Stimme brach dieses endlich.

"Janet... ist dir klar, was du dort eben gemacht hast? WIRKLICH klar?"

„Ich … ich … ja!", antwortete die Brünette stockend und blickte dabei nur Sam an. Etwas anderes zählte in diesem Augenblick nicht für sie.

"Wirklich? Dir ist wirklich klar, dass du nun eine Mörderin bist? Nicht mehr nur eine Diebin und Räuberin sondern auch eine Mörderin?", war es jedoch wieder nicht Sam die sprach sondern ihr Bruder Jack.

Er gab ihr auch nicht die Chance zu antworten und um ehrlich zu sein... sie wusste auch nicht wie sie antworten sollte.

„Du kommst mir aber nicht so vor als wenn dir dies wirklich bewusst ist … oder ist es dir ganz einfach nur egal?"

Es breitete sich eine drückende und alles verschlingende Stille in dem wagen aus die sich keiner traute zu zerstören. Immer noch waren sie auf ihrem Weg nach Hause, versuchten alle möglichen Verfolger abzuhängen und sollten eigentlich einen erneuten Sieg feiern, doch außer Janet schien niemand in Feierlaune zu sein.

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Kapitel 5

Wortanzahl: 888 Wörter

Kapitel 5

Die Bar war, für diese frühe Zeit, sehr gut besucht. Sie und Daniel drängten sich an einer Gruppe von Männern vorbei. Sie erreichten die Bar und ließen sich auf die erstbesten Barhocker fallen. Janet blickte sich kurz um, ehe sie dem Barkeeper signalisierte, dass sie etwas bestellen wollte. Sie waren schon voraus gegangen, da Sam und Jack noch etwas zu erledigen hatten. Außerdem hatten sie als Alleinstehende vielleicht mehr Chancen, denn auch wenn die Bar wie jede andere aussah, hatte sie doch eine Besonderheit und diese lag in ihren Besuchern. Obwohl es Menschen wie dein Nachbar von nebenan waren, hatten sie doch alle ein Geheimnis, dass sie ins Gefängnis bringen konnte. Sie alle bevorzugen Menschen des gleichen Geschlechtes.

„Was darf es sein?", unterbrach eine raue Stimme ihre Gedanken.

„Zwei Bier.", bestellte Daniel und schob seinen Hocker etwas näher an ihren heran.

"Einen Wodka für die schöne Lady bitte", erklang dann aber jedoch gleich eine weitere Stimme, während das Ratschen eines Stuhles erklang.

Ein Blick zur Janets andere Seite enthüllte eine junge Frau, die gerade ihren Stuhl dichter an den von Janet gerutscht hatte und ihr nun ein kleines, einladendes Lächeln schenkte. Sie erwiderte jedoch nicht das Lächeln und musterte die andere Frau von oben bis unten.

„Das ist sehr nett aber ich habe schon bestellt.", sagte sie so freundlich wie möglich.

"Wirklich? Nur ein Bier? Kommen Sie schon... ein kleines Glas schadet doch niemanden", versuchte die Frau sie jedoch zu überzeugen.

Ein leichtes Zwinkern begleitete ihre letzten Worte bevor sie dem Barkeeper bedeutete, dass sie ihr Glas nachgefüllt haben wollte. Daniel hustete leise neben ihr und als sie sich zu ihm herumdrehte, sah sie wie er versuchte nicht zu lachen. Janet drehte sich wieder zu der jungen Frau auf ihrer anderen Seite. Sie lächelte noch immer nicht. Sie fand die ganze Sache nur lästig und konnte es kaum erwarten, dass Sam endlich auftauchte.

„Wirklich … ich bin nicht interessiert!", sagte die Brünette nun schon etwas bestimmter.

Etwas verdattert wegen der rüden Reaktion blinzelte die junge Frau bevor sie leicht ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Keine Sorge... auch wenn Sie nicht mehr wollen, unterhalten dürfen wir uns doch, oder?"

„Ich bin an keinem dieser Dinge interessiert. Ich warte auf jemanden und das tue ich mit meiner Begleitung.", sagte Janet so höfflich wie möglich, doch in ihrem inneren war sie mehr als nur genervt.

„Einen wenigstens?", fragte die junge Frau noch mal und schob ihr dabei das kleine Glas zu.

Janet seufzte leise auf und griff nach dem Glas. Sie bekam daraufhin ein breites Grinsen von der anderen Frau und sie konnte dabei nicht umhin, den Glanz in ihren Augen zu übersehen. Ein Glanz der Triumph zeigte. Sie stießen ihre Gläser leise klirrend zusammen und tranken ihre Gläser in einem Zug leer. Ihre Sitznachberin lachte leise.

„Dafür dass Sie sich so geweigert haben, wissen Sie ganz genau wie man richtig trinkt."

"Na ja, so wie die meisten Männer sind, muss Frau doch lernen ihren eigenen Mann zu stehen", entgegnete Janet trocken, bevor sie sich Daniel zu wandte und hoffte, dass die junge Frau nun den Hinweis verstehen würde.

Doch leider verstand sie ihn, mal wieder, nicht. „Mhm … das stimmt wohl. Sie sind denn in allen Lebenslagen so erfahren?"

"Ja, aber DAS darf nur ich austesten", erklang jetzt jedoch eine gereizte Stimme, die mit festem Griff die Hand, die die junge Frau wagemutig auf Janets Arm gelegt hatte, ergriff.

"Entschuldigung?" Mit erhobener Augenbraue wandte sich die junge Frau, dessen Namen Janet immer noch nicht wusste, Sam zu und musterte sie mit einem schnellen Blick, während sie auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde die Finger von meinem Mädchen lassen. Außer du willst gerne eine Abreibung bekommen, die du nicht mehr vergessen wirst.", knurrte die Blonde der anderen Frau leise ins Ohr.

Ganz dich stand Sam neben ihr und hielt immer noch ihren Arm fest. Erst nach einem letzten festen Drücken ließ sie die junge Frau los. Diese musterte ein letztes Mal die beiden anderen Frauen und die beiden Männer, die hinter ihnen saßen und standen, bevor sie sich mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln ihr Getränk nahm. Ein letztes Mal prostete sie Janet zu bevor sie mit einem "Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal Schönheit" aufstand und die Gruppe zurückließ.

Es war für jeden in der Gruppe eindeutig, dass Sam wissen wollte, was hier passiert war, doch wenn gleich sie in einer recht... liberalen Umgebung waren, konnte sie doch nicht vollkommen offen sein. Nicht bei ihrer Vergangenheit und ihren 'Jobs' doch nichts würde Sam davon abhalten Janet zu zeigen was sie über das eben geschehene dachte. So gut kannte Janet ihre Geliebte inzwischen, weswegen sie auch das perfekte Mittel wusste um ihr zuvorzukommen. Den Barkeeper schnell einen Wink gebend, dass er noch mal zwei Bier bringen sollte, zog sie Sam schnell an sich. Einen kleinen Kuss und ein leise gehauchtes "Später, ich verspreche es." zog sie Sam neben sich auf den Stuhl, den eben noch die junge Frau besetzt hatte.

Die Blonde blickte sie einen Moment lang mit gerunzelter Stirn an und es sah so aus als wenn sie noch etwas sagen wollte, doch als der Barkeeper mit ihren Bieren da war, nickte sie nur knapp. Sie griff nach ihrem Bier und nahm einen großen Schluck ehe sie sich wieder an die anderen wandte.

„Und haben wir sonst noch was verpasst?"

Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Kapitel 6

**Wortanzahl:** 871 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

"Das ich doch ein Witz, oder?"

Fassungslos blickte Sam auf die Schlagzeile, die ihr schwarz auf weiß entgegen prangerte auf so etwas simplen wie einer Tageszeitung. Sie sollte sich vielleicht geschmeichelt fühlen, aber ihr Gesicht zeigte Janet eindeutig das dies nicht der Fall war.

Neugierig trat sie zu ihrer Geliebten und blickte ebenso wie sie hinunter auf den Tisch. Janet schlang ihre Arme dabei um Sams Taille und legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Schulter. Sie hauchte der Blonden einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie sich wieder auf den Artikel vor sich richtete.

‚_Sind diese Frauen nicht zu schön um so gefährlich zu sein?'_

"Nun", fing Janet unsicher an, bevor sie sich wegen Sams Gesicht einfach nicht mehr ein Kichern unterdrücken konnte, "wenigstens finden sie uns attraktiv? Vielleicht macht das unser Geschäft bald einfacher?"

„Wenigstens finden sie uns attraktiv!", echote Sam und blickte zu ihr auf. „Ich meine, was soll denn das? Können sie sich nicht etwas Besseres einfallen lassen! Das kann doch nur ein Witz sein!"

"Was soll ich denn sonst sagen?", entgegnet Janet ruhig, nun da ihr das Kichern durch Sams Ausbruch vergangen war.

Sam fuhr sich durch ihr Haar und strich ihr beruhigend über die Wange.

„Nichts weiter. Das war schon in Ordnung. Ich finde nur, dass sie uns ernster nehmen sollten.", meinte ihre Geliebte. "Außerdem... wir haben Menschen getötet."

Der Nachsatz war fast so leise, dass Janet ihn kaum gehört hatte, aber sie hatte ihn gehört, aber was sollte sie sagen? Sie würden nur in die gleiche Debatte fallen, die sie bereits so oft gehabt hatten.

„Ich gehe ins Bad. Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen.", meinte Sam plötzlich und erhob sich langsam.

Wortlos ließ Janet ihre Partnerin gehen. Ihr Blick folgte dem kerzengerade gestreckten Rücken und dem blonden Schopf, der keinen Blick zurück warf. Erst als er hinter der Tür des Badezimmers verschwand, wand sie sich wieder der Zeitung zu.

Der Artikel war um einiges besser als es die Überschrift vermuten ließ. Es wurde über ihre Raubzüge berichtet, die Banken und die Juwelieren, die sie ausgeraubt hatten und auch über ihre Morde. Ein sehr gut recherchierter Artikel, dachte Janet mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln.

Natürlich gab es keinerlei Hinweise auf eine illegitime Beziehung zwischen ihr und Sam, aber das war zu erwarten. Sie konnten Held des Volkes sein. Teil einer neuen Generation von Robin Hoods, wie es hier angedeutet wurde, aber nie, niemals durfte es gezeigt werden, dass es mehr zwischen zwei Frauen als Freundschaft und Partnerschaft geben durfte. Manchmal (und leider war das nicht so selten) hasste Janet einfach die Gesellschaft und ihre Borniertheit. Wie konnte Sie nur jahrelang in diesen Zwängen leben ohne vollends auszurasten?

Seufzend schob die Brünette die Zeitung von sich. Sie drehte sich um und ging Richtung Bad. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und lehnte sich dann gegen den Türrahmen. Ihre blonde Freundin stand vor dem Waschbecken und massierte sich die Schläfen.

"Sam?", sagte sie leise, doch die andere Frau reagierte nicht. "Sam", versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal, aber die Angesprochene starrte immer noch in den Spiegel ohne auf ihren Namen zu achten. "SAM!", verlor Janet nun die Geduld. "Verdammt Sam", wütend und genervt ging sie zu ihrer Partnerin und riss sie mit ihrer Hand zu sich herum. "Du kannst dich nicht immer mit den gleichen Problemen verrückt machen. Finde dich endlich mit deinem Leben ab, Samantha Barrow!"

"Aber... aber wie soll ich je akzeptieren, dass ich eine Mörder bin? Das ich Kindern Mütter und Väter geraubt habe und Müttern und Vätern Kindern? Wie soll ich das akzeptieren?" Ruhig hatte Sam diese Worte herausgebracht und in diesem Moment... oder vielleicht auch nie hatte Janet einfach keine Antwort.

Sam hatte versunken in all diesen Gedanken voller Tod, Wut, (Selbst)hass und Trauer jedoch eins vergessen. Ein jedes Leben und auch ihres hatte positive Seiten. Dinge, die einen vergessen ließen wie schrecklich die Welt war. Wie sehr man sich selbst verabscheut. Wie sehr man alles und jeden um sich herum hasst.

Es war für manche nicht viel, aber für Sam war es genug. Sie musste es noch lernen, aber Janet hatte endgültig genug. Sam würde es endlich anfangen zu sehen und Janet würde alles tun um ihr die Augen zu öffnen. Selbst, wenn es langsam voran ging.

Darum schwang sie auch keine großen Worte, die ihre Partnerin sowieso abgeblockt hätte. Nein, stattdessen hatte Janet einen viel simpleren Plan, aber sie hoffte mit ihrem ganzen Herzen, dass er genügen würde.

So voll Hoffnung trat sie leise zu Sam. Sie standen nun Rücken an Brust und ohne dass Sam es verhindern konnte, schlang Janet ihre Arme um ihre Mitte. Sie zog sie an sich und... hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Durch ihren Größenunterschied lag ihr Kopf auf den Rücken der Blondine und es kam ihr fast so vor als könnte sie deren Blut laut, dröhnend und voller Kraft in den Adern rauschen hören. Vielleicht war es nur Einbildung. Genauso wie es vielleicht nur Einbildung war, dass Sams Körper sich in Janets Armen entspannte.

Manch einer würde es bestimmt so titulieren, aber für Janet waren diese Dinge... Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass Sam es langsam verstand. Das sie nicht alleine war. Das sie zusammen waren und hoffentlich wurde sie sehen, erkennen und akzeptieren... das dies genug war.

Ende Kapitel 6


	7. Kapitel 7

**Wortanzahl:** 519 Wörter

**Kapitel 7**

Manchmal fragte sie, ob sie es bereuen sollte.

Im Vergleich zu früher hatte sie sich so sehr verändert. Was würden ihre Eltern über sie denken? Würden sie sie immer noch lieben? Immer noch akzeptieren? Oder wäre Hass das einigste was ihre Herzen für sie bereit halten würde?

Hass und Angst und Wut geboren aus Liebe. Gefühle waren so leicht zu manipulieren und änderten sich manchmal so schnell wie sich ein Fähnchen im Wind wehte. Es brauchte manchmal nur eine Tat, ein Gefühl, ein Wort und alles änderte sich. Das war die bittere Wahrheit über Menschen und all diese Beziehungen, die sie zu einander suchten und schützen wollten.

Öfter, als sie es zugeben würde, lag sie in der Nacht wach und dachte über ihr Leben nach. Wie ein einziger Augenblick alles in ihrem damaligen Leben verändert hatte. Wie ein kleiner, unbedeutender Gedanke zu etwas großem herangereift war. Wie die Frau, die Nacht für Nacht in ihren Armen lag, ihr genau das Gefühl gab was sie schon immer erfahren und verschenken wollte. Wie ein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen mit Zöpfen zu einer Frau herangereift war, die wusste was sie wollte und bereit war alles dafür zu geben. Würden sie sie hassen? Hasste sie sich selbst dafür?

Diese Zweifel verschwanden jedoch jedes Mal sofort wenn sie über die Menschen nachdachte, die sie durch ihren Wandel kennen gelernt hatte. Die sie lieben gelernt hatte. Die ihre Familie waren. Egal was andere dachten, fühlten oder sagten. Sie war glücklich und dies war das einzige was zählte. Nicht das Flüstern der Leute. Nicht die Blicke voller Angst und Hass bei ihren Raubüberfällen. Nicht die Schlagzeilen, die ihnen den Tod wünschten. Sie tat genau das, was sie und nur sie allein tun wollte. Sie würde sich nach keinerlei Regeln mehr richten. Sie hatte es vorher getan und hatte das Elend mit ansehen müssen. Doch dies war vorbei. Nun war sie an der Macht. Konnte ihr Leben bestimmen. Konnte ihr Leben so leben wie sie es wollte. SIE allein bestimmte jedes noch so kleine Detail.

So wie sie es seit dem Moment tat, wo sie Sam zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Vor so vielen Jahren, vor so vielen gemeinsamen Momenten.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_"Welche?"_

_"Mhm ... welche würdest du nehmen?"_

_"Nein, ich frage dich ... welche?"_

_"Na gut ... uh die linke sieht sehr gut aus."_

_"Das nenne ich mal ein Wort! Jungs, wir nehmen die linke, protzige Bank!"_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_"Geh nach Hause."  
>"Ich bleibe."<br>"Geh. Nach. HAUSE."  
>"Ich. BLEIBE!"<br>"... Janet, dies ist kein Leben für dich."  
>"Sam... dies ist mein Leben. DU bist mein Leben."<em>

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_"Nein, nein, hör auf."  
>"Gibst du auf?"<br>"NIEMALS!"  
>"Dann werde ich auch nicht aufhören!"<br>"Unfair!"  
>"Alles ist fair in der Liebe, im Krieg und in Kitzelkämpfen, Darling!"<em>

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"_Oh!" _

"_Sam?" _

"_Oh. Gut. Jetzt verstehe ich." _

"_Deine Erleuchtung?"_

"_Du liebst mich."_

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_"Sam, das tust du mir nicht an! Verstanden! Sam! Sam, komm schon. Erinnere dich an dein Versprechen. Wir beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Sammy... bitte, öffne deine Augen... Bitte. Jack wird gleich mit einem Arzt da sein. Öffne bitte deine Augen... Samantha, bitte..."  
>"... Janet..."<em>

Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Kapitel 8

**Wortanzahl:** 907 Wörter

**Kapitel 8**

"Du weißt, so hatten wir uns das nicht versprochen. Erinnerst du dich? Damals als wir angefangen haben, kurz nachdem wir zusammen gekommen sind, haben wir über unsere Zukunft gesprochen. Erinnerst du dich daran, was wir uns ausgemalt haben?"

Gott, wie sehr hoffte sie Sams Antwort zu hören, doch auf ihre Frage kam nur Schweigen. Schweigen, das schon seit Tagen herrschte. Schweigen, dass Sams Wesen bestimmte, seit ihre Schusswunde sich entzündet und das Fieber ihren Geist in Gefangenschaft genommen hatte.

Nach 3 Tagen der Stille hatte sie es nicht mehr ausgehalten und angefangen mit Sam zu sprechen. Es war ihr nicht so wichtig, dass Sam ihr nicht antworten konnte, doch mittlerweile zermürbte es sie. Sam zeigte weiterhin keine Anzeichen der Besserung und Janet hatte das Gefühl, sie würde vor Anspannung auseinander brechen. Es war nur ihre Stimme und wenn sie sprach, half es ihr, aber wenn sie verstummte...

Wenn sie nur Sams Stille und gelegentlich schweres Atmen als Antwort erhielt, dann war es noch schlimmer als vorher. Dann wurde ihr noch mehr deutlicher als vorher wie ihre aktuelle Situation war. Das sie vielleicht bald alleine war. Das Sam sie verlassen würde... und alles nur, weil sie sich nicht von diesem Leben losreißen konnte.Eine einsame Träne rann ihre Wange hinunter.

Wütend wischte Janet sie weg und seufzte leise auf. Sie würde nicht weinen. Das würde sie sich nicht erlauben. Das war inakzeptabel. Sam lag vor ihr und kämpfte um ihr Leben und sie heulte sich die Augen aus! Soweit würde sie es nicht kommen lassen!

"Ich weiß es noch wie heute ... wir beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Das wir, egal was auch kommen mag, immer für einander da sein werden. Samantha, dass hat sich nicht geändert ... ich liebe dich ... Bitte komm zu mir zurück, Liebling!"

Doch wieder hörte sie nur Stille als Antwort. Stille, die kaum drückender hätte sein können. Stille, die ihr ganzes Leben zu zerstören schien.

Wie sollte es ohne Sam weitergehen?

Nein, daran durfte sie gar nicht denken. Sie musste positiv denken. Sam würde aufwachen. Sam würde bald ihre Augen öffnen und sie müde anlächeln und sie Idiotin schimpfen, weil sie sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Ja, das würde passieren. Da war sie sich sicher. Daran musste sie glauben. Stattdessen sollte sie lieber überlegen wie es danach weiterging, sobald Sam aufgewacht war. Sie wollte aufhören ... Sam wollte aufhören.

Das waren ihre letzten Worte gewesen. Ihr war schon seit einiger Zeit eine Veränderung in Sams Verhalten in Bezug auf ihren 'Job' aufgefallen, doch sie hatte es nicht wirklich wahr haben wollen. Sie vier hatte schon genug Geld beiseite geschafft um sich nie wieder darum Sorgen zu machen. Mehr als genug.

Warum hatte sie es nicht kommen sehen? Wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass Sam das alles hinter sich lassen wollte. Warum hatte sie also nie aufgehört? Warum hatte sie nie auf Sams stilles Drängen geachtet? Hatte ihre kleinen Nebenkommentare ignoriert, die so eindeutig zeigten, dass Sam nicht mehr wollte. Im Grunde war die Antwort sehr schnell gefunden. Weil sie im Stillen Angst hatte, dass alles aus und vorbei sein würde. Das sie alle getrennte Wege gehen würden. Das Sam ... das Sam ebenfalls gehen würde.Was würde Janet dann tun? Wie sollte es mit ihr weitergehen? Ihr Leben war so sehr mit Sams Leben verbunden. Manchmal kam es ihr so vor als würden sie ein Leben anstatt zwei separate führen. Wie würde es dann sein, wenn Sam nicht mehr da wäre.

"Hallo."

Eine leise und gebrochene Stimme riss sie aus ihren düsteren Gedanken und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz durch dieses simple Wort stehen bleiben würde. Schockiert riss sie ihre Augen auf, die sie vor Trauer und Müdigkeit verloren in ihren Gedanken geschlossen hatte.

"Sammy...?" Ungläubig sah sie auf diese blauen Augen nach denen es sie so sehr verlangt hatte.

"Hat mich jemand vermisst?", kam es sehr leise von der Blonden und ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht.

Janet wollte antworten. So viele Worte, die sie in den letzten Tagen und Stunden, ihrem Mund entwichen waren als sie darum betete, dass Sam sie hören würde, wären jetzt passend. Sie konnte ihr sagen, dass sie sich ein Leben ohne Sam nicht vorstellen kann. Dass sie sich ändern würde. Dass sie ihr gemeinsames Leben ändern würde. So viele Dinge müssen gesagt werden, aber am Ende entwich ihr nur ein Schluchzen als sie nach vorne stürzte und ihre Arme vorsichtig um Sams schwachen Körper schlang.

„Ich schätze mal du", hauchte Sam ihr leise ins Ohr und strich ihr vorsichtig durch das zerzauste Haar.

Leise schluchzend rollte sie sich neben ihrer geschwächten Geliebten zusammen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und sie spürte die weichen Lippen von der Blonden auf ihren. Sie seufzte leise und öffnete wieder die Augen.

"Tu... tu mir das nie wieder an, verstanden?"

Die Worte waren kaum verständlich. Selbst Janet hatte sie kaum verstanden, obwohl sie es war, die diese Worte gemurmelt hatte. Doch dies war egal. Sam schien sie trotzdem verstanden zu haben und selbst, wenn... sobald Sam es besser ging, würden sie über alles reden und Janet würde dafür sorgen, dass sich alles ändern würde.

Das hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen geschworen und dieses Versprechen würde sie halten. Doch jetzt... jetzt würde sie einfach nur genießen endlich wieder in Sams wundervolle Augen zu sehen im Wissen, dass sie sie nicht verloren hat.

Ende


End file.
